Winter Love
by Chunblossom
Summary: They longed to see each other during the cold winter nights. Will they though?


I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

I'm back with a short story I hope that you will like this one and review for I love the reviews people send.

A clear blanket of crystal snow had layered the quiet town of Tomoeda, and was still continuing to fall lightly. Everywhere, the city lights and Christmas lights held a bright cheery tone as a few people were walking and couples holding hands together. In a certain building, apartment complex to be more accurate, a twenty-two year old woman stood looking out of the cold glass window.

A barrier to the outside world.

Sakura raised a warm small hand and placed it on the cold glass and looked out with her sad emerald green eyes. Despite the fact of the bitter coldness on her skin for inside of herself, she was thinking of her one and only, Syaoran.

How she longed to feel the soft warm touch of his skin on her face when he ran a finger down her face. How she longed to hold him close on cold nights such as this one. How she longed to never let him go in an embracing hug. How she longed…..how she longed to see his face with his messy chestnut hair and chocolate amber eyes. How she longed to be close to him and feel his warmth radiating off of his body. How she longed to see his smile and hear him say her name…_Sakura_…..oh how she longed.

Syaoran…..her Syaoran was stuck in China on a business trip for the Li Clan. Just a week ago her Syaoran was in her arms until he was ripped away by a phone call from his mother, telling him that he had to come immediately.

Oh course Sakura wanted to come. Wherever he went, she wanted to always be there, by his side. Just like it was meant to be. Though, Syaoran told Sakura to stay in Japan, saying that it would be best off for the Clan might not like it if he took Sakura with him.

"Oh Syaoran," muttered Sakura as she walked away from the window and sat on the lonely cold empty couch and wrapped herself with her blanket…..no….their blanket. When they had started dating, about seven years ago, the very first Christmas they had ever spent together as a couple, they shared this very blanket. Ever since then, Sakura had decided to always cuddle up with Syaoran every single Christmas time they had together with the blanket.

From the couch, Sakura still watched the snow that was now intermixed with the glow of the city lights.

"Oh Syaoran, I hope you come back for Christmas soon," said Sakura quietly to herself as she drifted asleep on the couch with only thoughts of Syaoran.

"I hate the cold," muttered Syaoran darkly to himself as he stepped off of the plane from China to Japan.

If I didn't have to leave for China then I would be in Sakura's apartment and cuddling up with her thought Syaoran as he ran inside of the airport to find some warmth.

It had been a very long week to Syaoran. From running around in the Li Clan trying to fix the problems and…..shopping with his mothers and sisters because they felt as if they did not _spend enough time together……_Yeah right….during the many countless hours of shopping, Syaoran had been covered by four bags…..from each person….Not to mention that every four bags had contained a minimum of three other tiny bags…..which tiny, to his mother and sister, meant about the size of his mother's jewelry box….which was pretty big, mind you.

Though with each passing second, he was missing Sakura….

How he longed to see her emerald green eyes. How he longed to feel her touch on his arm. How he longed to hold her small frame within his arms and never let her go. How he longed to stroke her honey auburn hair and keep her close. How he longed to see her face. How he longed to be by her side always. How he longed to see her smile and feel the sweet warmth of her. How he longed to hear her say his name…._Syaoran_. How he longed…..oh how he longed for her and only her.

"Sakura," murmured Syaoran as he stood right outside Sakura's apartment door and slowly slid his copy of the key into the lock and turned quietly. His eyes adjusted slowly from the bright light of the hallway and into the dark room of the apartment. The shades of the balcony were wide opened to see the falling snow dance lightly in the air.

Though, on the couch was his one.

Syaoran walked over quietly to his beloved and knelt down to see her peaceful heavenly face. _Like an angel…but even more beautiful, _though Syaoran as he carefully moved a single strand of auburn hair out of her face which had caused her to move toward his warm hand.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened to the dark room but found a figure huddled over her. _Warm chocolate brown eyes, _Sakura made out before she quickly sat up straight to see face to face with Syaoran.

"Syaoran," Sakura breathed as she saw his warm face look at her with love.

"Sakura," murmured Syaoran as he looked at her and suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

All there was was silence as the two stood in the center of the apartment, hugging each other in front of the balcony with the city lights and falling snow behind them.

As Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly he remembered a certain ring case in his pocket that would make Sakura his forever…..

Fin…….


End file.
